


Sextos

by MissCactus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui n'a jamais été tenté d'envoyer un petit message romantique à son conjoint ? Ou bien un message un peu plus coquin ? Hé bien sachez que la Génération des Miracles n'en échappe pas ! Enfin... Pas directement en tout cas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sextos

Une courte sonnerie s'éleva dans les vestiaires du gymnase de Seirin, faisant s'arrêter les quelques conversations avant qu'elles ne reprennent de plus belles. Furihata Kouki, le possesseur du téléphone qui venait de sonner, le prit et regarda avec étonnement le numéro affiché sur l'écran.

« Dites… » Commença-t-il. « Quelqu'un connaît un numéro qui finit par 08-32 ? » Questionna-t-il.

Les membres du club de basketball de Seirin répondirent par la négative, mis à part Kuroko qui alluma son portable, pour vérifier.

« Oui, le numéro d'Akashi-kun. »

Furihata haussa un sourcil. Ce n'était pas très logique, comment Akashi aurait-il eu son numéro ? Et surtout, pourquoi lui enverrait-il des messages alors qu'ils ne s'étaient croisés qu'une seule fois ? De plus, d'après les paroles de l'ancien capitaine de Teiko, il ne voyait pas dans quel but il cherchait à reprendre contact avec lui. Au contraire, il avait plus l'impression qu'il gênait qu'autre chose. Il se pencha pour regarder au-dessus de l'épaule de joueur fantôme, comparant les deux numéros, pour parvenir à la conclusion que oui, il venait bien de recevoir un message d'Akashi Seijuuro.

Avant d'ouvrir le message, il prit soin d'enregistrer le numéro inconnu pour ne plus avoir de surprise, et se décida enfin à le lire.

_De : Akashi-san_

_Tes douces lèvres se sont posées, et moi j'en ai rêvé._

_Tes douces lèvres m'ont embrassé, et moi j'ai succombé._

… Pardon ? Mais c'était quoi ces conneries ? Il rêvait ou…

_A : Akashi-san_

_Euh… Est-ce que c'est bien Akashi-san ?_

_De : Akashi-san_

_J'aime m'abandonner dans la couleur de tes yeux qui me rendent si heureux_

Mais… Mais…

_A : Akashi-san_

_Je pourrai avoir une réponse ?_

_De : Akashi-san_

_Si t'aimer était un sport, alors je multiplierai les médailles d'or_

Très bien… Première option, Akashi devenait complètement fou, seconde option, il était en fait schizophrène.

_De : Akashi-san_

_Pour moi aujourd'hui, jamais la citation de Lamartine n'a été aussi vrai...Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé... mon chéri...tu me manques plus que tout!_

Il hésitait encore entre les deux options, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que ça devenait franchement flippant.

_De : Akashi-san_

_Pour que ton parfum sur ma peau ne s'évapore pas en peau de chagrin, viens coller ton corps au mien._

_A : Akashi-san_

_Akashi-san ?_ _Je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il se passe, mais en tout cas j'aimerai bien savoir le pourquoi de ses messages… Si possible, s'il te plaît._

_De : Akashi-san_

_Tu ne comprends pas ?_

Bon dieu, est-ce qu'il avait l'air de comprendre un mot de toute cette mascarade ?!

_A : Akashi-san_

_Non, pas du tout, même._

_De : Akashi-san_

_J'ai envie de toi._

…

_De : Akashi-san_

_J'ai envie de poser ma tête sur ton torse et mes lèvres dans ton cou_

Furihata rougit furieusement. Là, c'était franchement terrifiant. Si c'était vraiment Akashi de l'autre côté, il ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'il pensait. Mais il ne pouvait pas tenir plus longtemps avec ces messages insensés…

_De : Akashi-san_

_Ça fait deux semaines qu'on ne s'est pas vus. Tu n'imagines pas dans quel état je suis._

Bien, il n'attendait même plus ses réponses désormais, il le harcelait directement. Autant dire que pour lui, ces deux semaines sans voir les yeux terrifiants de l'ex-capitaine de Teiko lui avait juste procuré un bien fou !

_A : Akashi-san_

_Je ne sais pas si c'est une blague, et je m'excuse si ce n'est pas le cas, mais que veulent dire tous ses messages ?_

Il n'avait évidemment pas cessé de trembler en écrivant ce message, terrifié à l'idée de la réaction d'Akashi. Il avait vraiment peur de le voir débarquer, d'un coup, dans l'enceinte du lycée Seirin pour lui planter ses ciseaux dans la joue. Il n'avait pas les réflexes de Kagami, il ne pensait pas pouvoir les éviter.

« Furihata-kun ? »

Le susnommé sursauta et prit conscience du fait qu'il était désormais seul dans les vestiaires. Trop absorbés par sa 'conversation', il n'avait pas remarqué le départ de toute l'équipe. Seul Kuroko l'avait remarqué.

« Ah, oui. J'arrive !

-Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas. C'est rien. » Répondit-il en envoyant un petit sourire à son coéquipier. Il se changea rapidement, enfouit ses vêtement dans son sac de sport et sortit des vestiaires, prenant soin de fermer derrière lui, étant le dernier. S'engageant sur le chemin pour rentrer chez lui, il se décida à reprendre son téléphone et, comme il le pensait, il avait reçu un nouveau message…

_De : Akashi-san_

_Je suis dans mon lit, j'attends tes mains sur ma peau_

Mais qu'est-ce que… Ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça…

_A : Akashi-san_

_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais ça, mais pourrais-tu s'il te plaît arrêter ?_

_De : Akashi-san_

_Si mon corps était un gâteau, je voudrais que le tien soit une cerise : celle qui est sur le gâteau…_

Ok, il se fichait complètement de ce qu'il lui envoyait.

_A : Akashi-san_

_Akashi-san, je vais vraiment finir par me débrouiller pour ne plus recevoir aucun message de ta part._

_De : Akashi-san_

_J'ai un petit creux, je te croquerai bien morceau par morceau_

Non, absolument pas, non.

_De : Akashi-san_

_J'ai rangé le bureau, on n'a jamais testé le bureau, non ?_

_A : Akashi-san_

_MAIS ON N'A JAMAIS RIEN TESTÉ ET ON NE TESTERA JAMAIS RIEN DE TOUTE FAÇON !_

Quitte à se faire planter par une paire de ciseaux, même rouillée, dans le ventre, il ne voulait plus de ces messages !

_De : Akashi-san_

_Je sais que tu es en train de penser à moi. Je te ferai tout ça ce soir, petit vicieux._

_A : Akashi-san_

_C'est bon, je ne répondrai plus, ça ne sert à rien !_

Il avait gagné. De toute façon, il y avait bien un moment où ce malade arrêterait avec ses messages pervers bizarres.

_De : Akashi-san_

_J'ai mis ta culotte préférée aujourd'hui_

Furihata sursauta en laissant tomber son téléphone par terre, et couru en direction du terrain de basket où Kagami et Kuroko avaient l'habitude de jouer, les larmes aux yeux.

« Kurokooooo ! Akashi-san me fait peuuuuur ! »

oOoOoOo

« Vas-y, vas-y, note ça ! » Dit un adolescent assis sur des marches menant à un parc un peu plus haut, hurlant à moitié de rire, à un blond dans le même état que lui, qui s'empressa de lui obéir.

« Mais où est-ce que tu as réussi à trouver ça, Aominecchi ? » Demanda-t-il, ses épaules toujours tremblantes de son fou rire passé.

« On s'en fout Kise, l'important c'est que ça marche. » Il descendit quelques marches pour se placer à côté de Kise, et ils regardèrent une énième fois les messages envoyés au premier année de Seirin, hurlant de nouveau en imaginant sa réaction.

« -Faudra appeler Tetsu demain pour savoir comment il a réagi !

-Je le ferai ! Je veux absolument le faire ! »

Continuant de taper des phrases sans queue ni tête à l'aide du téléphone de leur ancien capitaine, Aomine et Kise ne sentirent pas une présence s'approcher lentement d'eux. Ils sursautèrent lorsque deux mains se posèrent sur leurs épaules, et frissonnèrent lorsqu'une voix glaciale s'éleva dans les airs.

« J'ai cherché mon téléphone partout, je croyais me l'avoir fait voler. »

Les deux membres de la Génération des Miracles se regardèrent, une goutte de sueur dégoulinant de leurs tempes.

« Vous avez l'air de vous amuser. Je peux me joindre à vous ? »

Avec Akashi derrière, ils ne risquaient pas de vivre assez longtemps pour connaître la réaction de Furihata.


End file.
